An acknowledged need in the management of bakery production lines of the automated type is to reduce the wastage of products which, for one or another reason, are unable to reach the end of the line.
One of the most common causes of wastage consists in the removal of those bakery products which, as a result of their irregular shape, are not automatically positioned in the recesses, for example the baking recesses of the baking tins, for which they are intended.
This is because bakery products are very commonly supplied by dropping, after which it is possible that they will not be located exactly in the required position.